


Park

by YuGiOhRox



Series: Tumblr Prompts [26]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And how do you title, F/M, How the heck do you write hq
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuGiOhRox/pseuds/YuGiOhRox
Summary: Bokuyachi in the park for @thegreatrhapsodeI have never really written Haikyuu!! before, please save me.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bokuyachi in the park for @thegreatrhapsode  
> I have never really written Haikyuu!! before, please save me.

Dating was embarrassing for Yachi sometimes, especially when her boyfriend was a loud and hyper volleyball player that drew all kinds of attention from all kinds of people; people whose eyes were instantly drawn to the couple’s linked fingers.

Her face felt hot as the eyes stayed on her and Bokuto, even as her pace quickened in her hurry to get out of the park, occasionally stumbling over her own feet.

Yachi tripped completely, only stopped from hitting the ground because of an arm pulling her to Bokuto’s chest as he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

“It’s fine, I’m here!” He pecked her on the cheek before straightening up again, looking down at her with excited golden eyes and a grin so infectious that Yachi felt her face light up.


End file.
